


Closeness by Vulcan Lover

by KSForever



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, TOS AU
Genre: Angst, Erotica, Kolinahr, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 08:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: A Love Story in two eras...Categories: FictionCharacters: NoneCrossover Fandom: NoneGenres: NoneOther Languages: NoneStory Type: Angst, Erotica, RomanceTrope (OPTIONAL): KolinahrUniverse: AU Alternate Universe, ST:TOS Original UniverseWarnings: NoneSeries: NoneChapters: 1 Table of ContentsCompleted: Yes Word count: 602 Read Count: 266





	

**Author's Note:**

> A Love Story in two eras...
> 
> Categories: Fiction  
> Characters: None  
> Crossover Fandom: None  
> Genres: None  
> Other Languages: None  
> Story Type: Angst, Erotica, Romance  
> Trope (OPTIONAL): Kolinahr  
> Universe: AU Alternate Universe, ST:TOS Original Universe  
> Warnings: None  
> Series: None  
> Chapters: 1 Table of Contents  
> Completed: Yes Word count: 602 Read Count: 266

Closeness

Jim lay on his bed, in his quarters, and looked up at the ceiling. He was restless, and knew he should be asleep. He also knew what he wanted. He gave in, and sighed; releasing his hands to his groin. It had been too many weeks, at least three or four, since he'd had a partner to help him relieve any sexual tension. He hated masturbating, sort of - because half of his brain told him that masturbation was cheating; it was something he shouldn't have to resort to at least. His reputation for wooing the femmes of the galaxies out there, it was, well, part of his reputation. James T. Kirk, a Casanova.

'It should only be a couple more days until you can get some shore leave, and go and find yourself someone...' He kept telling himself, as he put both his hands to work, and tried to ignore that he, the big starship captain guy, was having to do this. The walls to his quarters were sound proof, but still, he was trying to be quiet as his hips made him move. Spock was next door. Spock could unlock their adjoining bathroom door, and walk in.

'Yes. Spock's next door.' He said to himself. 'That's the problem, isn't it? - A woman you pick up on your travels will do, but you don't want whoever she ends up being, as much as you want him, your First Officer, do you? James T. Kirk isn't as attracted to females as he once was, is he?' He yearned and yearned, and didn't stop what he was doing. 'You can't have him. He's your First Officer. You can't have him. That's why you're here, wanking, and why, Oh My God, it's only taken a couple of minutes, and you're spilling already! You're desperate for the chance for him and you to get it on. You want him so much. You need him so much!'...

_ _ _

Jim sat in his office, years after the night he was remembering now - the night he finally admitted to himself that he wanted, and loved, Spock.

Spock sat across from Jim. "I'm sorry I left, Jim. I'm sorry I convinced myself of things, and told you the half-truth; that my Pon Farr cycle affects my body's biochemistry; that it makes it so that I don't feel the need often, only during the ordeal that my Pon Farr can be. It was something I said, designed to discourage us both from this - this thing we can't do because of the chain of command. I'm sorry that I left to try and achieve Kolinahr. I was trying so much to be properly Vulcan, and not to get us both into trouble with Starfleet HQ, that I was ignoring the fact that Vulcans do not have to hide what they want, their needs, from their Bond-mate."

"Is that what we are? Even now? Even though I went and got married, and divorced, in the time since you left? Even though we never made our relationship official, even between us, probably because we still are Captain and First Officer, and we need to stay that way for a while? Even though we are locked into duties that may tear us apart again someday?" Jim asked, leaning forward, draping one of his arms across the desktop before him.

Spock moved, and leant forward too; caressing Jim's arm. "Yes."

Jim looked into Spock's eyes, as Spock was looking into his. "Yes." He paused, and braved touching Spock's beautiful fingers. "Yes. I know we are too."

The End..?  
28.3.16


End file.
